


At Peace

by EndlessD



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Relationship, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Peace

Everything is perfect at first. They enter the Spirit World, hands clasped and eyes locked. As Asami’s cheeks pinkened, Korra dropped her left hand, but held onto her other. They wandered for hours, sometimes talking, sometimes in silence. She couldn’t help smiling at the look of wonder on Asami’s face. 

Things felt…peaceful.

As they laid in their sleeping bags, curled up beside each other, Asami’s shoulders began to shake. 

“Hey.” Korra placed a hand on her arm. “Are you okay?”

She remained quiet, and for a moment, Korra thought she’d need to pry more. Finally, Asami said, so softly Korra had to strain to hear it, “Yes.”

Korra sat up. “Asami.”

“Yes?” 

“You know you can tell me.”

Asami sighed, untangling her arms and sitting. “I know.”

She chewed on her lip. Of course, it was too good to be true, for Asami to be _okay_. “Is it about your dad?”

Asami’s chin dipped toward her chest. “I’m fine.”

Korra rests her hand atop Asami’s. “I want you to tell me. I want to be here for you, the way you were for me—and no mentioning those three years. It doesn’t matter. You were still there.”

“I don’t know how I feel.” She swallowed. “He’s my dad, and he saved us. Saved me. But...But he still tried to kill me.” She squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head. “I know I forgave him.”

“Just because you forgive,” Korra said, “Doesn’t mean you have to forget. You’ll never forget, but you’ve found peace.”

Asami sniffed, titled her head to the side, and smiled. “That actually makes a lot of sense.” The smile faded, and a serious look formed. “Korra?”

“Yeah?”

“What about you? Are you okay?”

Korra moved her arm in a circular motion. “Of course I’m okay. I’m all healed up, and I’m here with you.”

“I meant, are you okay? I want you to be honest with me.”

“I am. I mean, things aren’t perfect.” She sighs, and looks away. “Sometimes, I just get this _ache_. It’s leftover from the poison I know that. And…” Her cheeks warm. “I still get nightmares. Not all the time, and they’re not like they were before.”

Asami pulled Korra toward her, until Korra’s head was resting on her shoulder. “It’s like you said.”

“I haven’t _forgiven_ Zaheer,” she sneers.

“I don’t blame you. You don’t have to. I know I never will.” She runs her fingers through Korra’s hair. “You’ve moved on. And while it may not control you anymore, you’ll never forget. It’s like…a scar on your soul.”

“It’s scary when you put it that way.”

“It is,” Asami said, “But I think we all have those.”

Korra twists around so that she’s looking at her. “Asami?”

Asami tilts her head and smiles. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Asami presses her lips to Korra’s. Pulling back, she says, “I love you too.”


End file.
